


Heart on the Pavement

by CGotAnAccount



Series: Voltron Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mugging, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Keith spat hot blood onto the ground with a growl, “So much for date night.”Voltron Bingo - Sheith Card - Vulnerability





	Heart on the Pavement

Keith spat hot blood onto the ground with a growl, “So much for date night.”

Shiro swayed on his feet looking queasy a few feet away at the end of the alley, eyes blown wide with shock.

“Keith...” he took a step shaky step forward, then another, “Are you alright?” His trembling hand reached to cradle Keith's face before wincing at the spray of red covering his front.

Keith thumbed the safety on and dropped the pistol to the ground, nodding.

“I'm okay,” he exhaled shakily, “Are you?”

Shiro nodded before stepping the last few feet and wrapping Keith up in his arms, burying his face in Keith's hair heedless of the blood. His shaky exhales turning wet as the adrenaline started to wear off.

“I thought I might lose you.”

Keith's shook his head. His breath was hot against Shiro's collarbone and his pulse a hard staccato where their chests were crushed together.

“I'm sorry you had to see that... but I couldn't-” he choked off before swallowing and pulling back to look in Shiro's eyes, “-he shouldn't have turned it on you.” His stare was intense, hands gripping white knuckled into Shiro's shirt.

Shiro just held him tighter.

“We should probably call 911,” he muttered into Keith's hair, eyeing the body.

He felt Keith shrug, “He's not going anywhere.”

 

Half an hour ago they had been enjoying a stroll through their neighborhood, hand in hand on their one night off together. Keith had fought fiercely to get their schedules aligned enough for it, with Shiro teaching night classes and Keith's work as a flight instructor during the day they ended up missing each other more days than not. It was something that everyone who knew them knew not to interrupt, their phones were off and they were not to be bothered.

The guy who tried to mug them hadn't gotten the memo.

The usual route home from the park where they enjoyed their street fare dinner took them through the historic section of the city, the cobblestone streets and gas lamps throwing shadows across the faces of the brick buildings and people passing. Shiro always insisted on the long way, citing the romantic ambiance, but really it just meant he had more time to enjoy Keith's hand clasped warmly in his own.

They had been distracted as they wandered through the narrow streets, stopping to kiss under the mistletoe-laden wreathes that were already going up a month early. Their laughter rang out across the empty streets- abruptly cut short as Keith had been tugged out of Shiro's grasp, an arm around his throat.

Normally Keith's first instinct would have been to spin and drop his attacker, but the cold press of a barrel against his temple and Shiro's terrified eyes had him stilling.

“That's right Winter Soldier,” he heard a voice growl next to his ear, stubble scratching at his head as the guy's jaw moved, “Put your hands up or I blow your boyfriend's brain all over the pavement.”

“Shiro-” Keith was abruptly cut off as the arm around his throat tightened.

“Shut up, bitch.” Keith felt the barrel press in harder and couldn't help his flinch. The breath wafting across his face was sour with the stench of alcohol. “Throw your wallet over there and back out of the alley.”

Shiro slowly reached for his pocket, tugging his wallet out and holding it outstretched. “You'll let him go?”

Keith shuddered as he felt the drag of a tongue up the side of his face.

“He's an awfully pretty one isn't he?” He could feel the grin pressed next to the barrel, sick rising in his stomach. “I might take him as extra payment.”

“No!” Shiro's face twisted as he took a step forward.

Keith felt the laugh against his ear, “Your loss.” The barrel let up against his head in a drag out toward Shiro.

Keith's heart froze, watching the gun pull outward in his peripheral vision toward Shiro's wild gaze. His own hand came up by itself, grabbing the barrel -barely feeling the searing heat of the muzzle as he yanked it down.

A shot fired into the cobblestones and ricocheted away, the gunshot deafening.

“You fucking bi-” The snarl in his ear cut off as Keith threw an elbow into the gut behind him, yanking the gun down and into his own hands as he sunk his teeth into the forearm across his neck. The arm pulled back bloody, the jagged indentations ripping out of Keith's jaw as the man cursed.

The howl of rage was short lived as Keith wrenched out of the hold completely, spun and fired three rounds hitting center mass, turning the sound into a gurgle. The spray of blood seared into his skin where it spattered.

The man took one staggering step backward, pupils blown in shock, before his knees buckled and he crashed to the ground. The blood burbling through his mouth and last rattle of his lungs was the only sound besides Keith's own harsh panting. He didn't twitch again.

 

Now they sat together on the bumper of a squad car, wrapped in blankets with a cup of tea pressed into their hands by a shopkeep who had heard everything and called the police. They were waiting to give their statements, watching as officers marked the location of the slugs that had dug into the buildings during the altercation.

Shiro's heart had barely slowed. Still sticky with blood and lit up by the red and blue strobe Keith looked beautiful, and he had nearly lost him to some random drunken thug. They'd been so lucky, the only evidence of harm was the white gauze wrapped around Keith's palm where it was clasped the mug, keeping the burn cream from smearing. The medic at the scene had said it would take a few weeks to heal completely, Keith had shrugged and said it was better than being a widower. Morbid humor had always been his best defense.

A knee knocking into his own snapped Shiro's attention away from the white wrap and his own spiraling thoughts.

“Hey,” Keith looked into his eyes, dropping one hand onto Shiro's knee and rubbing small circles, “We're okay.”

Shiro's throat squeezed shut along with his eyes, he should be the one telling Keith that, but all he could do was nod and touch their foreheads together. He felt the press of a kiss against his cheek slowly turn into a smile.

“On the bright side,” Keith whispered conspiratorially, “I bet this gets us the whole day off tomorrow to make up for the ruined date.”

Shiro could only choke out a wet laugh and kiss the face of his love in response.

 

 


End file.
